Fallen
by Kaslyna
Summary: Lu knew it was hopeless. Lu knew better than to hope, for just one fleeting moment, that she would make it out alive. What was the use?


**A/N: This is my spin on Lu's state of mind after being shot. Song lyrics are from the song "Fallen" by Sarah McLachlan, who is one of the most amazing, talented singers I have ever heard. I love the idea of a Lu/Woody/Jordan love triangle, but I don't like Woody/Lu by itself.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, if I did, Lu and J.D. would still be alive and dating, and Crossing Jordan would be still on TV.**

_Heaven bent to take my hand  
And lead me through the fire  
Be the long awaited answer  
To a long and painful fight  
_

"Tell Woody," she sucks in a sharp breath, "Tell Woody… I'm sorry I didn't say good-bye."

Lu hears Jordan mumbling and she reaches a hand out and runs it through her silky curls. Jordan buries her head beside Lu's and cries softly.

_  
Truth be told I've tried my best  
But somewhere along the way  
I got caught up in all there was to offer  
And the cost was so much more than I could bear  
_

When Jordan had kissed Lu, Lu had felt something, and she later told her. Jordan did not like Lu too much; after all, she had stolen Woody from her, but now as she sobbed into the younger woman's shirt she realized that she had fallen in love with Lu, almost as much as Woody had.

"Don't leave me, Lu," she whispers, choking back the tears, "I'm sorry."

"Not your fault," Lu mumbles, drifting into unconsciousness again.

_  
Though I've tried, I've fallen...  
I have sunk so low  
I have messed up  
Better I should know  
So don't come round here  
And tell me I told you so...  
_

Lu knew Jordan Cavanaugh was trouble the moment she had laid eyes on her, but that did not stop her from pursuing a friendship with the older woman, nor did it stop her from falling in love with her. Lu looks through the haze and opens her mouth. A small squeak comes out of her and Jordan jolts up and leans into Lu hopefully.

"Not your…" she winces and moans, "Fault."

_  
We all begin with good intent  
Love was raw and young  
We believed that we could change ourselves  
The past could be undone  
But we carry on our backs the burden  
Time always reveals  
The lonely light of morning  
The wound that would not heal  
It's the bitter taste of losing everything  
That I have held so dear.  
_

Lu gasps in pain and Jordan wipes the sweat from her brow. With her thumb, she swipes away the tears falling from her brown eyes and smiles sadly.

"It won't be so bad, Jo," she gasps through the pain, "You'll all get along without… without me."

Jordan buries her head into Lu's chest and sobs, and Lu runs a hand through her hair, murmuring, "Shhh… Jordan, shhh… it's my time now, Jo, it's my time."

_  
I've fallen...  
I have sunk so low  
I have messed up  
Better I should know  
So don't come round here  
And tell me I told you so...  
_

Jordan begins performing CPR. Finally, Lu takes a haggard breath and looks up at her.

"Jo," she mumbles, "My time… my time now…"

She fades out with a barely audible sigh, and Jordan continues CPR, screaming and sniffling, refusing to let Lu leave.

_  
Heaven bent to take my hand  
Nowhere left to turn  
I'm lost to those I thought were friends  
To everyone I know  
Oh they turned their heads embarrassed  
Pretend that they don't see  
But it's one missed step  
You'll slip before you know it  
And there doesn't seem a way to be redeemed  
_

Lu becomes conscious for perhaps the last time and squeezes Jordan's hand lightly.

"I…" she begins, and Jordan leans in to listen.

"What?" Jordan whispers.

"I… love… you…" Lu gasps, eyes rolling back into her head as she drifts out.

Jordan's eyes widen in utter shock, and after several failed attempts at slapping Lu out of the black void, she administers CPR once more, screeching in despair, "Ok, Ok. Come on Lu. Work with me here. Ok? Lu, come on!"

Jordan falters, checks her pulse, and feels the faintest murmur of a heart. She whispers in a torturously defeated tone, "I'm sorry, hun. I love you, too."

Jordan wraps her arms around Lu and buries her head in the crook of her neck, crying. A single tear escapes Lu's eyes, and then her chest heaves in an effort to take in air for the final time.

When they stop and Woody comes to the back, he finds Jordan with her head hovering over Lu's stomach wound.

Jordan, still sniffling and without bothering to look up, murmurs in a shocked tone, "She wanted me to tell you that she's sorry she didn't say good-bye."

Woody stands there for a little bit, watching Jordan cry, and then he goes and sinks onto his knees beside her and cries in Lu's shirt as well. They both cry for the woman they had loved and lost, the woman who had unfairly died, for the woman who they had barely gotten to know. When they are sitting Jordan's office afterwards and his head is on her shoulder, they remember her numbly.

"You wanna know the part that hurts the most? We were this close to becoming friends," Woody chokes out.

"I know," Jordan sighs. He leans into her and she places her head atop his, both of their hearts aching for the nymph who had captured their souls, chewed them up, and spit them out onto the pavement. No matter what, neither of them could ever really blame Lu Simmons. They had fallen in love with her, after all.

_  
Though I've tried, I've fallen...  
I have sunk so low  
I have messed up  
Better I should know  
So don't come round here  
And tell me I told you so..._


End file.
